Tugger trains are used in intralogistics for in-plant transport of products and materials. The trains often travel on fixed preset routes, with a travel plan that is fixed to some extent, in order to transport materials to so-called stopping places or stations. The tugger train itself is comprised of a vehicle that tows one or more trailers. The trailer receives so-called inner wagons, which can be trolleys, roller pallets, basket wagons and the like. The inner wagon travels in the tugger train using the trailer. Here, the inner wagon itself can travel, and be merely guided by the trailer, or the inner wagon is raised into the trailer and during transport moves using the trailer without contacting the floor.
A train trailer is known from document DE 10 2007 022 525 A1, which has a frame for receiving an inner wagon positioned within the frame and at least one centrally arranged rigid axle. With this known train trailer, the inner wagon to be transported is pulled onto the crossbar using a sled arranged on a central crossbar and locked there.
A U-shaped trailer for an inner wagon known from document JP 10-291473 has four lifting apparatuses on the frame thereof for lifting an inserted inner wagon.
A trailer for a transport train is known from document DE 603 00 189 T2, wherein the trailer has a central strut upon which the inner wagon can be slid.
A system for pushing out a train trailer is known from document DE 10 2007 022 525 A1, which pushes out a transported inner wagon after transport in order to align the wheels thereof.